Equivocados
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Él no quería escuchar lo que fuese que ella le estuviese diciendo a Stefan, No quería pensar en cómo Elena había mirado Stefan, y Stefan la había mirado de vuelta el día anterior, no quería saber de nada, —has sido una persona terrible.— habìa dicho la chica.—Tomaste todas las decisiones equivocadas...Pero no lamento estar enamorada de ti.— ¿era posible? ¿era esto real?


**TVD no me pertenece, la Trama es mía pero los diálogos son de Julie Plec y los libros de L.J Smith.**

**Equivocados.**

Él no quería escuchar lo que fuese que ella le estuviese diciendo a Stefan, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque aunque todo el tiempo en el que ella tenía la capacidad sentimental de una mesa había sido un reverendo infierno, el saber que tenía su mundo entero pendiendo de un peligroso hilo de nuevo era demencial.

Era como ir caminando hacia una piscina de verbena, sabiendo que aunque cada paso era un constante pánico y remordimiento sobre el la cantidad de daño que su hermosa piel podría llegar a sufrir, el miedo ocasionado por los últimos dos pasos al borde de la piscina y la apreciación de lo honda de la misma siempre iba a ser mas intenso.

Así mismo, Antes era frustrante, ahora, bueno, ahora quería meter la cabeza en el excusado de su habitación y bajar de la palanca hasta estar seguro de que Elena había dejado de hablar con su pequeño hermano.

_No quería escuchar, no quería escuchar._

No quería pensar en cómo Elena había mirado Stefan, y Stefan la había mirado de vuelta el día anterior, no quería saber de nada, así que se había hecho una promesa, cada vez que se pasase de masoquista iba a dejar pasar un trago completo de bourbon por su garganta, ¿el problema? No recordaba cuantos tragos llevaba, pero perdió la cuenta en sesenta y ocho shots.

_Bueno, vale, tal vez no fue la mejor apuesta, tal vez debió haber intentado con verbena._

Así que cuando el piso se volvió algo….Inestable, El vampiro opto a por el cómodo sillón de cuero, cerró los ojos manteniendo sus molestos oído vampíricos lejos del piso de arriba, los más lejos posible, pero siempre volvían, siempre captaba alguna que otra palabra, que desencadenaba segundos, que a su vez parecían horas de agonía intentado crearse el concepto en el que esas palabras encajarían.

_Damon Salvatore, El chico que nunca consigue a la chica._

_Quería estar equivocado, con todo su ser quería equivocarse._

¡Pero sus voces estaban tan cargadas de sentimiento! Y... !Mierda! ¿Estaba escuchando de nuevo cierto? No, no, no, se levantó y se deslizo rápidamente hasta el marco de la chimenea a cumplir de nuevo con su apuesta, El bourbon cayó como caramelo fundido sobre el vaso de vidrio, y él estaba verdaderamente ansioso por sentirlo quemar en su garganta.

Pero entonces ella estaba en el marco de la puerta, y su pecho se estremeció, esta era la cosa con la chica, su presencia, su olor e incluso su recuerdo sacudían su mundo y tocaban cada fibra de su ser, con o sin su consentimiento, Él era Cruel, pero ella lo hacía amable, Él era sangriento pero ella lo convertía en justo, él era un completo idiota pero…

—Quería disculparme.— _pero de alguna manera ella lo hacía educado._

—Bien— su tono era seco, reservado.

Él era intransigente, no aceptaba críticas, no las tomaba en cuenta, no le importaba, vivía su vida sin control alguno de a quien arrastraba a su paso, pero ella no hacia detenerse, frenar, ver la vida de otro modo.

—Déjame terminar.— Dijo el vampiro en un suspiro.— Dije que quería.— Terció encarándola, en el marco Elena se encontraba cruzada de brazos, neutral.—

_¿Cómo saber que había pasado? ¿Cómo guardar la calma cuando aquella mascara de hielo no mostraba nada? Ni el más anhelado amor, ni la más desgraciada lástima, nada._

— Y luego me di cuenta de que no lo siento.—

Y esta era la cosa con él, no le importaba las cosas que se suponían tenían que importarle, no le importaba la formalidad, ni lo que se supusiese que debía decir, estaba aterrado de pies a colmillos y nada de eso importaba, nada salvo el hecho de que estaba frente a uno más de los centenares desplantes sentimentales que sufriría en su vida, o frente al mejor momento de su existencia.

_Y no podía captar nada._

Elena dejo quebrar su máscara de hielo y el hastió escapo de ella, a borbotones, ¿estaba molesta? ¿Molesta de tener que lidiar con él? ¿De arrastrar a alguien a quien no amas y tener que explicarle que después de todo no sentía lo que había creído que sentía?

_Quería estar equivocado, rezaba por estar equivocado, por favor, déjenlo estar entendiendo mal todo._

—¿Preferías morir, a ser humano?— fue la pregunta de la chica.— ¿y esperas que esté de acuerdo con eso?

_¿De esto era todo? _Quería mentirle entonces, quería ser bueno, quería hacer lo correcto, decirle que preferiría ser humano si eso significaba verla cada día, cada segundo de cada año que le quedase de mugrosa vejez, pero esto también era la cosa con él, no importaba, porque si algo iba a defender de sí mismo, era que nunca disfrazaba las cosas, sin importar cuando difíciles fueran, o cuan arduas de tragar, Damon siempre las diría sin rodeos, porque él había aceptado a la vida tal y como venía, negra y dolorosa, el las diría, y no sabía si eso era bueno, pero eso tenía que ser algo.

Y esa sinceridad significaba aceptar que aunque estaría más que feliz de observar a Elena con aquellos brumosos ojos humanos, y de sentirla con los oxidados sentidos mortales, no se soportaría a sí mismo, sabiendo que moriría, que envejecería, que perdería su juventud, su belleza y con ella la capacidad de protegerla, de estar a su lado y de ayudarla, ella jamás lo admitiría, pero el eventualmente se convertiría en una carga, ¿y para qué? Si resultaba en lo cierto, _si de verdad no estaba equivocado, _entonces envejecería viéndola desde lejos, no, de ninguna manera, no sabiendo que podía luchar por ella ahora, de manera indefinida, no sabiendo que ahora podía esperar cien años por ella, mil, si era eso necesario.

Ser humano era desperdiciar esa oportunidad, y preferiría morir antes de que se le fuera quitado el derecho de al menos luchar por ella.

_No se lo perdonaría a sí mismo._

—No dije que deberías estar bien con ello.— Dijo con ironía.—Solo digo que no lo siento.—

Este era otro detalle, siempre, siempre para ella, hoy o dentro de cien años, equivocado o dolorosamente en lo cierto, con o sin su consentimiento, el iba a hacer lo que el considerase lo mejor para ella, ya antes había dejado claro que preferiría tener su odio eternamente a una tumba fría y una pila de huesos.

—¿pero sabes realmente lo que soy? Egoísta.— Dijo con desdén. —Porque hago las malas decisiones que te hieren.— Susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_Gris contra Marrón._

_Hielo contra Tierra._

—Sí, hubiese preferido morir antes de ser humano.—Aseveró.—Preferiría morir ahora mismo que pasar unos pocos años contigo, solo para perderte cuando este muy viejo enfermo y miserable.—

_Solo para perderte cuando ya no pueda retenerte._

_Solo para perderte cuando me convierta en una carga._

_O peor aún para perderte porque fui incapaz de protegerte._

Pero ella no necesitaba saber aquellas frases ocultas.

—Y que tu sigas siendo tu.— Su voz se había vuelto desesperada.— ¡preferiría morir ahora! ¡Que pasar mis últimos años recordando lo bien que estaba y lo feliz que era! ¡Porque así es como soy Elena! ¡y no voy a cambiar!— _no soy como Stefan, no soy así de bueno, ni así de humano, ni así de entregado._

_No soy como debería ser para ti._

Pero aun así deseaba estar equivocado con todas sus ganas.

—Y no hay disculpa en el mundo.— Dijo ya sin pensar, y con el corazón hecho una pasa.— que comprenda todas las razones por las cuales no soy el correcto para ti.—

_Lo había dicho._

_Ya lo había dicho._

Lo había sacado, lo sabía, sabía que no era el correcto, que no era el bueno, que no era suficiente, que no pensaba como debería, que no era puro, que no era estable o adecuado, no era nada de eso, jamás fue lo suficientemente bueno, o lo suficientemente malo, solo estaba, pero eso no significase que hubiese amado a alguna menos, incluso a Katherine, había amado, con todas sus fuerzas, y se había entregado, con todo lo que tenía, la única diferencia era que al menos ahora se reservaba sus ilusiones y pensaba con más realismo.

_No era suficiente, no era el correcto._

Elena suspiro, y lo vio allí, la lastima, _el golpe avisa,_ decían, es cierto, pero uno diría que luego de unos cuantos al menos te acostumbras, _falso. _ Jamás dejaba de doler, ni siquiera una pizca menos.

— Bien entonces yo tampoco lo lamento.— Dijo la Vampira sin miramientos.

_Bueno, Ouch._

_Al Parecer si estaba hastiada de esto._

—No lamento haberte conocido.— Afirmó.— no lamento que el conocerte me haya hecho cuestionarme todo.— Continuó.— ni que en la muerte tu hayas sido el único que me hizo sentir más viva de lo que nunca me he sentido.—

_¿Que..?_

Elena caminó, más, y más cerca, Pero las palabras retumbaban tanto en la mente del vampiro que no había nada más que pudiese refutar.

—has sido una persona terrible.— Susurró la chica.—Tomaste todas las decisiones equivocadas.—

_Lo sabía, no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera pero ¿entonces…cómo?_

_¿Estaba el equivocado? _

_¿Era eso posible?_

—y de todas las decisiones que he tomado…—Dijo Elena ya a solo una par de pasos de Damon.— esta probablemente va a ser la peor.— sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—Pero no lamento estar enamorada de ti.—

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Estaba equivocado?_

_¿Estaba equivocado?_

_Pero no lamento estar enamorada de ti._

_No lamento estar enamorada de ti._

_Enamorada de ti._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Estaba borracho? ¿Se había desmallado? ¿Estaba escuchando mal? ¿Había alucinado? ¿Había perdido el equilibrio y se había partido la cabeza contra la esquina de la chimenea?

— Te amo Damon.—

_Esta era la cosa con ellos dos, no importaba como comenzase todo, o cuánto tiempo hubiesen durado discutiendo, había algo, que hacía a las palabras innecesarias, y a las acciones necesarias._

Porque Damon no tenía idea de quien había comenzado a besar a quien, no sabía nada, ni siquiera donde estaba parado.

_Lo único que sabía era que había estado equivocado, y que ella lo estaba en este momento, que había elegido mal, que había elegido al chico que no era lo suficientemente bueno y nada, nada en el mundo o en la entera existencia lo hacía más feliz._

_Ni siquiera una fábrica de bourbon._

_Nope._

_**Fin.**_

**¿Qué tal? **Tenía que escribir algo de esto, entiendan, ustedes dirán, ya habías tardado Julia, ya habías tardado, pero es que sdlakjfñsadjañfdjafj{safjasdf{asfsañf saben cómo me ponen las escenas Delena y ¡sñldñadañjd! Damon se veía hermoso en el último cap con su camisa negra y ¡skjldaldla! y ¡skdxnaldhsahdash! Oh y ¡DELENA! *baila merengue por toda la sala de su casa* *se da cuenta de que no sabe bailar merengue* *no le importa, recuerda a Damon y sigue bailando merengue con alguno que otro paso de salsa* *se da cuenta de que tampoco sabe bailar salsa* *sigue bailando*

*Muere.*

**¿reviewn para revivirme?**

**Saludos y Besos.**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


End file.
